


Wholesome Beginnings

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sungmin has his own special way of waking Hyukjae up in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wholesome Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'sleepy/unconscious' square on my kink_bingo card (Hyukjae is sleepy, rather than unconscious). Unashamedly fluffy. And I'm not sure how, but this is definitely [glitterburn's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterburn) fault.

Hyukjae has a favourite way of waking up in the morning, especially when he knows that the day ahead will be a long one. It starts with opening his eyes to realise that Sungmin has rolled on top of him and is pressing soft kisses on his face; on his cheeks, the tip of his nose, his forehead, his chin. When Sungmin realises he’s awake, he smiles widely, eyes glowing with delight.

“Morning,” he says, runs his hands under Hyukjae’s nightshirt, sliding his palms against Hyukjae’s sleep-warm skin, pulling him closer. “Sleep well?”

“Not bad,” Hyukjae replies. Stifles a yawn and then yelps in pleasant surprise when Sungmin bends down and presses their lips together. This first kiss starts off slow, light and sweet, and verging on chaste. Then the tip of Sungmin’s tongue pushes against Hyukjae’s mouth and sweeps inside, and suddenly there are fingers in Hyukjae’s hair and it feels like Sungmin might be trying to devour him whole. The fog of sleep still hasn’t cleared, though, so the usual kick of lust that flares in Hyukjae’s belly is blunted and he has to reach out and cup Sungmin’s face between his hands to try and slow him down. But it’s difficult, especially when Sungmin makes a pleased noise in his throat that sounds like a kitten mewling and deepens the kiss, his tongue coaxing a response from Hyukjae’s. Already Hyukjae can feel the heat of Sungmin’s cock pressing against his belly and despite feeling a little like he’s in a dream, wants to make his lover come; there is something wonderfully perverse about the way Sungmin swears like a rentboy when he orgasms, his fingers leaving red crescent-shaped marks on Hyukjae’s body and a delicious ache in his bones afterwards.

But Hyukjae still hasn’t woken up properly.

“Wait,” he mumbles, pulling himself away for just a second. “I can’t… Not so fast. I need to…” another yawn, “You need to slow down a bit, OK?”

Sungmin groans, buries his face in the crook of Hyukjae’s neck. “Don’t want to,” he mumbles, the tone of his voice bordering on whiny. “I woke up so horny, Hyukkie. I wanna fuck.”

The words send a shiver down Hyukjae’s spine. But he’s still too sleepy to respond as quickly as he would like to Sungmin’s obvious provocation. He’d had dance practice that went on later than he expected last night, and his limbs still ache. Not to mention the fact that Sungmin had pounced on him when he got back to their room afterwards, all grabby hands and impatient desire. Hyukjae doesn’t think he’s going to be able to do much this morning.

Trying to make an effort, he attempts to stretch, but it’s difficult to do with someone lying on top of him.

Then Hyukjae realises that Sungmin is kissing his neck, sharp teeth nipping at his skin insistently, as if it might make Hyukjae wake up faster. While it doesn’t rouse him to full wakefulness, it is enough to make Hyukjae moan and slide a hand up Sungmin’s bare thigh. And of course it only just registers that Sungmin is gloriously naked. At Hyukjae’s touch, Sungmin makes the same little mewl of happiness and starts kissing a trail down Hyukjae’s neck, along his collarbone, then down his chest. His mouth reaches a nipple and Hyukjae feels the wet warmth of a tongue flick against the nub, teasing another moan out of him before Sungmin moves on to Hyukjae’s other nipple and gives it the same attention.

Sungmin kisses his way down Hyukjae’s body, lips dancing over Hyukjae’s warm skin, combining with the haze of sleep to leave Hyukjae frustratingly aroused and, at the same time, much too relaxed to try and hurry Sungmin up. As if he’s heard Hyukjae’s thoughts, Sungmin looks up from his task, the devious smile on his lips a million miles away from the innocent persona he uses onstage.

“You’re all mine now, Hyukkie.” He whispers. Dips his head and bites down very deliberately on the flesh of Hyukjae’s belly. Any pain Hyukjae feels is quickly followed by the hot burn of pleasure as Sungmin sweeps his tongue over the teeth-marks he’s made, sucking the bruised area into his mouth. He grins more widely now, and Hyukjae wishes he weren’t feeling so tired, because he’d love to flip them both over and show Sungmin exactly what he thinks of that bite. Instead, he waits, watching Sungmin’s dark head move further south towards his cock, which is painfully hard. Sungmin has always had that effect on him, though. From frantic moments with their hands down each other’s pants during a break in rehearsals, to long, drawn out sessions that feature ribbons and handcuffs, Sungmin has always seemed to know exactly what Hyukjae needs.

On his part, Hyukjae likes to think he repays the favour whenever he can. Truth be told, he likes nothing better than making quiet, tender love to Sungmin in the dead of night when everyone else is asleep and they’re in bed, with a single bedside lamp illuminating the darkness. Hyukjae loves looking down at Sungmin as they move together, loves to watch the emotions play across Sungmin’s face and the way he pushes himself up against Hyukjae, whispering the most intimate confessions and making the loveliest little gasps and moans. In those moments, Hyukjae thinks the whole world could end, and he wouldn’t care because he was exactly where he should be.

That’s not to say he doesn’t love when Sungmin wakes him up like this as well. Hyukjae reaches down, blinking blearily as the morning sunlight dazzles his eyes. He touches the top of Sungmin’s head, trails a few fingers through the thick, dark hair. Sungmin’s lips are almost at his cock, but Hyukjae winds his fingers in Sungmin’s hair, pulls up gently.

“Ow!” Sungmin squeals, pouting slightly. But he scrambles back up Hyukjae’s body anyway, allows himself to be drawn into another kiss. This one is slow and sweet, and Hyukjae allows himself the luxury of drinking Sungmin in, his hands running down Sungmin’s back and up again. Their tongues slide against each other and Hyukjae is pleased to note how Sungmin bucks against him, wanting more.

“Hyukkie,” he breathes, when they finally separate, “ _please_. I need you.”

And there’s that patented look, the one that Sungmin’s been perfecting for most of his life; his lower lip purses and his eyes are pleading, voice lowered to a breathy whisper. It’s the one thing that’s usually guaranteed to make Hyukjae agree to whatever Sungmin wants, and it’s no different this time. Sungmin’s skin under his fingers feels much too smooth for Hyukjae to think properly; all he can do is react. He reaches down, slides his hands along the curve of Sungmin’s ass, cupping it perfectly in his hands. His fingers know the way each and every part of Sungmin feels from memory, and Hyukjae doesn’t even have to look up to know that Sungmin’s head is thrown back, but he does anyway, just to enjoy the view. He rocks his hips up hard, pressing down with his hands, and Sungmin whines in frustration as their cocks brush against each other, bites out a lovely little curse. Hyukjae thinks Sungmin looks gorgeous like this; all soft angles and flushed skin limned in the golden glow of the morning sun. Knowing that he’s the cause of the blush that’s colouring Sungmin’s skin never fails to excite him either; he still can’t quite believe that Sungmin is really his. Most of the time, he still expects to wake up one morning and find that every moment of their time together has been a dream.

Hyukjae reaches up, brushes a thumb against that wonderful mouth and Sungmin nips at it before catching hold of Hyukjae’s hand. Their gazes meet, and a look of pure adoration crosses Sungmin’s face. It still has the power to make Hyukjae forget how to breathe. Sungmin spreads Hyukjae’s fingers so that the palm is exposed and presses a very soft kiss to the skin there. Hyukjae gasps, his drowsiness beginning to lift, then groans as Sungmin’s tongue draws a slow circle on his palm.

“You’re mine,” Sungmin says, quite solemnly. “All of you, Hyukjae. Mine. This hand is mine. Both of them are. Same goes for your legs and your silly hair, your pretty mouth, your whole body, especially that beautiful cock. And I am going to ride it until you’re so sore you won’t be able to leave this bed.”

Hyukjae gulps, his arousal burning hot in the pit of his stomach.

“What about me?” He asks, despite himself. “What do I get, Min?”

“Everything I am,” Sungmin answers quietly, and they both know he’s deadly serious. Hyukjae swallows, tries to remember how to speak, but the words won’t come. Something clenches in his chest, and just like that, Sungmin has managed to stop his world from turning.

“I—” Hyukjae tries, gasps as Sungmin presses another kiss to his palm. “Min, I…”

He doesn’t get much further, because Sungmin shushes him with a quick finger against his lips.

“You relax,” he says, rolling off Hyukjae. “I’ll take care of this.”

Hyukjae growls a little at the loss of warmth, but manages to shuck his pyjama bottoms off clumsily, tosses them aside. He can hear Sungmin rummaging about somewhere, but he doesn’t have the energy to get up to help him find the half-empty tube of lubricant that’s fast running out. Instead, he pushes the covers off his body, wincing a little at the chill in the air; summer is just around the corner, but it’s still cool enough for him to mourn the loss of his blanket. Hyukjae raises his hands above his head, arches up his spine and yawns luxuriously as he leans into the stretch, enjoying it because it’s part of his morning ritual and (more importantly) because he knows it shows off his cock to its best advantage.

A drawer slams shut, and Hyukjae can feel the burn of Sungmin’s stare on his skin. He turns his head and sees Sungmin advance on him, lube in one hand, eyes black with hunger. He licks his lips, waits to see what Sungmin will do.

Faster than he expects, Sungmin is back on top of him again, his cock wedged between them as he leans forward and captures Hyukae’s lips in another searing kiss. This time, Hyukjae is more awake than before, is able to kiss Sungmin back properly, their tongues tasting each other, fighting for dominance. Hyukjae thinks he might run out of air soon, but that’s OK. Everything’s fine just like this. He slides his hands down Sungmin’s body, enjoying the muffled groan it produces, settling them on Sungmin’s hips.

Right on cue, Sungmin pulls away, though it obviously takes him quite a lot more effort than before. His lips are bruised red, redder than the blush that suffuses his cheeks, and his dark hair has fallen into his eyes, and Hyukjae thinks Sungmin has never looked more heart-stoppingly desirable. The intensity of his arousal still shocks him, and Hyukjae thinks he will never grow tired of wanting Sungmin.

A few squirts of lube and Sungmin has Hyukjae’s cock in his hand, slicking him up with firm, quick strokes. Hyukjae allows himself a small whine as Sungmin thumbs lightly at his cockhead.

“Patience,” Sungmin says, one side of his mouth lifted in a teasing grin. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up for over an hour, Hyukkie. The least you could do is let me make sure we’re nice and ready.”

Hyukjae would reply to this, he really would. But then Sungmin is lifting his hips and positioning himself _just so_ and his mouth suddenly turns dry. Sungmin’s hand is still on his cock and Hyukjae resists the temptation to just thrust upwards right away.

“You want me?” Sungmin’s voice is low and silky, exactly what Hyukjae imagines an incubus would sound like. “I want you _so bad_ , Hyukkie. When you were sleeping I couldn’t stop thinking about how you would feel inside me, and I wanted to touch myself, but I knew you wouldn’t like if I got off on my own. And it was _torture_. So now we’re going to fuck, OK?”

A groan is Hyukjae’s only answer, but it’s enough for Sungmin. He gives his own erection a quick pull before lowering himself carefully onto Hyukjae, who doesn’t try very hard to muffle the low moan he makes as Sungmin’s tight, wet heat surrounds his aching cock. Sungmin lets out a shaky breath, takes a few seconds to adjust, then begins to move agonisingly slowly, each roll of his hips taking Hyukjae in deeper.

“Min!” He grates out, digs fingernails into the flesh of Sungmin’s hips, thrusts upwards. There is a whimper from above and Sungmin rolls his hips again, and Hyukjae thinks he might die. He looks up and watches as Sungmin rides him, his thighs bracing Hyukjae’s waist, his head thrown back in pleasure, his eyes closed. Sungmin’s cock is slick and red and hard and Hyukjae loves the way each movement of Sungmin’s hips rubs it against his belly. But he can’t stop staring at Sungmin; his lover’s brow is furrowed in concentration, mouth open and lips shiny with saliva. As Hyukjae watches, Sungmin sucks on his bottom lip, moans as a particularly good thrust from Hyukjae hits just the right spot. Then he opens his eyes and catches Hyukjae watching.

“What are you looking at?” He asks, his breath coming in pants now.

“You,” Hyukjae tells him. Watches with satisfaction as Sungmin’s flush deepens. “I love the way you look right now, Min. You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut up,” Sungmin groans, “don’t… I don’t want to come yet. I — uh! I … don’t wanna rush this.”

But Hyukjae has other ideas. He reaches down between them and takes hold of Sungmin’s erection in a reverse grip that he knows drives Sungmin crazy. The second his hand makes contact with heated skin, Sungmin collapses onto Hyukjae’s chest, his hips still rocking back and forth as Hyukjae begins to pump his cock with quick, firm movements.

Sungmin’s fingers frame Hyukjae’s face, and his breath comes in short pants, puffing against Hyukjae’s lips, so the only thing to do is for Hyukjae lean forward and kiss him as they move together. It’s a rhythm that they both know instinctively, ever since they first became lovers, and it never stops feeling like the most natural thing in the world. As Sungmin deepens the kiss, Hyukjae closes his eyes, focusing on nothing but Sungmin’s warmth above and around him, and the weight of his cock in Hyukjae’s palm. He tries to co-ordinate his thrusts with his stroking, but keeps getting distracted by the slide of Sungmin’s tongue against his.

With his eyes closed, Hyukjae can’t tell where he ends and Sungmin begins. All he can feel is an intense warmth enveloping the both of them, and his thrusts become more erratic. He can hear Sungmin’s own muffled mewl of desperation and he tries to keep stroking Sungmin’s cock, but it’s getting more and more difficult to hang on to some semblance of order, because it’s as though he’s being drawn under by the current of his desire and the red-hot spike of pleasure as Sungmin pushes down on him almost brutally with a high-pitched whine, his hips rubbing hard against Hyukjae’s.

 _All yours,_ Hyukjae thinks, because speaking is well beyond him. He thrusts up once, twice more, is just on the brink of climax. Then Sungmin tears his lips away, pushes his cock greedily into Hyukjae’s hand as he turns his head to whisper in Hyukjae’s ear.

“I’m so close. Come with me, Hyukkie. Come on, Hyukkie; I need you to come with me. My Hyukkie. _Mine_.”

The possessive tone in his voice undoes Hyukjae. Then Sungmin bites down on his shoulder, hard. Shudders as his orgasm tears through his body, and spills himself into Hyukjae’s pumping fist. One more roll of hips wrings a drawn-out cry from Hyukjae, who digs the nails of his free hand into the soft flesh of Sungmin’s thigh as he shoots deep into his body, sparks of light bursting behind his eyelids. The world itself seems to explode around him in an instant, and then slowly piece itself back together.

It takes a while for Hyukjae to open his eyes again; a delicious weariness has settled in his bones and he feels like going back to sleep. But the smile that Sungmin gives him when his eyes open is dazzling and Hyukjae can’t help smiling back, especially when his reward is another eager kiss bestowed upon him. Wiping his hand on the sheets, Hyukjae pulls Sungmin closer. Their arms and legs wind themselves around each other, and Sungmin rests his head on Hyukjae’s chest with a happy sigh.

“Good way to wake up?” Sungmin asks, his fingers tracing idle patterns on Hyukjae’s sweat-slick chest.

“ _Best_ way to wake up.” Hyukjae stifles another yawn, prompting a giggle. He pinches Sungmin’s cheek, earns himself a half-hearted swat.

“We should get up soon.” Sungmin mumbles, “Otherwise Shindong-hyung will have eaten all our breakfast again.”

Hyukjae wraps his arms around Sungmin more tightly and links their fingers. “Let him. We can be a bit late.”

And he thinks the world can go on without the both of them just a little while longer.


End file.
